Sickness 1
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Matthew is a sick young boy who cant go outside. so instead he listens to his brother telling him about the outside world, until their family takes in an abandon orphan who has a mysterious past. MatthewXIvan as close friends Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**hello, welcome to my imagination...if your new to my work, please enjoy and if you know my other stuff, welcome. writing this kinda made me think of the book the secret garden  and i kinda want to do that, but more with hetalia involved...that and i can only remember a little bit fro the secret garden (i cant even remember the author) anyways, i dont own hetalia or the secret gardon.**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew sat alone in his bed playing chess against himself. He was winning, and he was losing...he was bored. He took the cover of chess board off and put all the pieces where they belonged and slid the lid back in place. He looked towards the small window in his bedroom and sighed, wishing that he could fly into the glimmering blue of the sky.  
>"Hey Mattie!" the door to his room opened and Alfred, his twin brother, ran in with a huge smile on his face.<br>"HI Alfie." Matthew replied putting the chess board off to the side.  
>"guess what!"<br>"what?"  
>"you remember Alex right?" Alfred said, "i told you about him a couple of days ago?"<br>"yes, i remember."  
>"cool, anyways, he's invited me to his birthday party next week!" Alfred smiled, "i will give you all the awesome details."<br>"swe-" Matthew started but was cut off by an intense fit of couping.  
>"ye, Mattie! Breath, take a deep breath." the outgoing brother said helping the other to lean forward and rubbed his back. "im gonna get you some water, be right back." Alfred said as he quickly grabbed the golden picter beside the bed and ran to the bathroom.<br>Matthew looked up towards the ceiling to look at all the drawings he and his brother had done together, it helped him sleep at night and when he wasn't feeling good to look at them.  
>The ceiling was covered in childish art. So many colors twisting and twirling together to form a sense of happiness in a room alone.<br>"gha," Mathew coughed and wheezed while his brother returned, holding onto a cup and picter full of cool water.  
>"here, Mattie, drink this nice and slow!" Alfred said pouring a glass and holding it out for Matthew.<br>with shaking hands Matthew took the glass and brought it to his lips and drank. The cool water felt like icebergs soothing a desert. Draining the glass dry Matthew gave the cup back to Alfred, "when are mama and papa coming back?"  
>"i think tomorrow...oh they called earlier, they said they had a gift for us! isn't that great!" Alfred said with a smile.<br>"yep" Matthew nodded his head and leaned back into the pillow, with a yawn.  
>"oh, tired?"<br>"a little" Matthew admitted, he's been tired for a while now, he has less energy, but he didn't want to worry his family. he would get better, then he could go outside with his brother and play like a normal kid. Matthew know most of the other kids who he heard about. they all sounded really nice, and Matthew couldn't wait to meet them.  
>"hey, do you want to take a nap?" Alfred asked. "i can walk you up for dinner"<br>"that would be great Alfie!" Matthew said before moving off to the side for his brother. it was normal for Alfred to stay with his brother until he feel asleep. Alfred laid down in the bed and held onto his brother, and waited.  
>Alfred worried, for his brother. He worried for the day Matthew wouldn't wake up. all he could do was try to be a hero for Matthew. For now, Alfred would always protect his little brother, he would always make sure that he was safe.<p>

This was short but the next chapters will be longer but updated at a iffy timeframe as i know have a few sotries going on. hopefuly with it being summer i can make updates at a decent pase, if not...blah...oh and please let me know of any eorrors nicly so i cant fix them right away, thank you!

~Until next time, meow~


	2. Icey wail

**ughhhh...do not leave things to the last possible minute...i did...anyways, here ya'll go, remember Matthew, Alfared and Ivan are all young, Matt and Al are 5 and Ivan is 6 here. (yes Ivan is a year older) And normally the italics would be something like thoughts, but here, they are what the characters are saying in Russian, im too lazy to translate everything. IF theres any Russian speakers and you see an error, please let me know and i will fix it, im using Google translate.**

**~Enjoy~**

Ivan walked through the front door holding onto his suitcase and shoulder bag on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that someone adopted him. A Russian boy who didn't speak an inch of English, however he rarely spoke. But know he would learn and hopefully have a family that loved him instead of abandoning him.

"Ivan?" the women called out to him, Ivan knew his name in English, so he turned and looked at the mistress of the house.

"Follow me." she said and motioned with her hands for him to follow. She turned on her heels and walked up the large curved staircase and down the hallway. Ivan made sure to follow diligently as she led him to a closed-door.

She looked back at him and opened it, "this" she pointed at the room then to Ivan, "your room."

Ivan was able to understand that the room she was pointing to was for him, he smiled before walking in and placing his bag on the bed. He wanted to lie down and rest but knew that if he did, he would get up until dinner then he would want to sleep but would have to unpack. Ivan quickly opened his bag and put away his clothes and organized his few other possessions. He was a strong reader and had a few books, all were mystery. He like the idea of solving things and sometimes made up his own stories in his head when he couldn't sleep.

Once he finished, someone knocked at his door, "кто там" (koto tam/ who's there)

He forgot that no one would know what he was saying.

_"Hello, I am a teacher hired to help you learn English_" A voice called out, in Russian! Ivan quickly replied with a simple come in and greeting.

An older gentleman man walked in holding some books in one hand and a cane in the other. He had a greying beard and wrinkles around his kind looking eyes. He looked like a man who wasn't afraid to use his cane, but at the same time, seem kind.

"_Hello_," Ivan said, wanting to be more verbal, "_my name is Ivan, may I know what I am to call you?"_

The man laughed and held his hand out, "_pleasure to meet you Ivan, you may call me winter." _

Ivan smiled before looking at the books the man held.

_"These are some books we will u-"_ the man said after looking around the boy's room. He stopped after seeing the small book collection on Ivan's small table. "_You read_?"

Ivan followed winter's gaze to his books and replied_, "Da, I would sometimes read to the younger children at night when they couldn't sleep."_

Winter smiled adding more wrinkles to his old face, "_that sounds wonderful; I will soon have you reading in English soon as well as writing."_

_"thank you winter_."

Winter put his books down on the table before telling his student that it was time for dinner. So the two men wandered down the large staircase following their noses to the dining room where the couple sat, along another . A blonde boy with a cowlick and glasses. His eyes were sky blue and held much happiness. Ivan felt slightly shy, as he was large for his age and had a large nose and his hair was white blonde. He looked very unnatural unlike this boy who was the personification of perfection. Ivan felt ashamed for not liking him based on looks alone.

"Hello, winter and Ivan, please come sit." the women said motioning towards two empty seats across from her.

Ivan looked towards winter to hopefully translate; thankfully he did as he went to his own seat and said a quick thank you to the mistress of the house. Dinner that evening was quiet, not that Ivan minded, but he could feel the others watching him constantly, as if he was a pest. Ivan made sure to eat with his best manners, making sure not to make anyone upset.

"Hey!"

Ivan paused and looked up towards the blonde boy with food still in his mouth.

The blond blue eyed boy stared at him with an angry look in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Alfred!"

"What?" the boy asked, "I don't like him."

Ivan quickly finished his mouthful and looked to winter for translations. But he shook his head at Ivan before returning his attention to the others.

"Ivan is living here, and we expect you to be nice."

"Why? I have to take care of-"

"Quite!"

Ivan felt bad. He had no idea what they were talking about, but it seem the fighting had

something to do with him, he did the only thing he could think of and said, "Я прошу прощения" with tears forming in his eyes.

The other boy saw his watery eyes and looked down, feeling guilty. Needless to say, no one really felt like finishing off their dinner when they heard it.

It was the sound of horrible wailing, as if someone was in absolute agony.

Ivan could understand what the noise was, but it was coming from down the hallway. He looked to winter to explain, to the others for an explanation before the blonde boy-Alfred- jumped out of his seat and ran down the hallway with a panicked expression.

The master and mistress ran after him as well shouting for the 'head nurse' for 'help'. Ivan didn't know what to do as he asked winter what had happened.

"Sorry, but even I do not know the answer to that, do not ask them as I think t is something personal. They may tell you someday, but for now, leave it be."

**So, there ya have it, im going to somewhat follow the plot form The Secret Garden, but hetalia style and poor Ivan...he feels guilty :*( Also, i will be camping next week, so i will be either late or early with the next chapter. I think that's all you need to know...oh please review and tell me what you think, and if theres any grammer issues tell me nicely.**

**~until next time meow~**


	3. replace (AN)

**Hiii sowwyyy! my computer decided to be mean and deleted everything i had...i managed to salvage this one but everything else is lost! Its lost T.T and sorry this is kinda short...**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew was hurting.

Matthew felt betrayed...his family, sick and tired of having a sick child was adopting another healthy one to replace him. The thought sent rivers of anger coursing through his veins; each drop added more and more anger.

Matthew was scared.

Matthew was weak and sick, it would eventually kill him. Slowly and painfully. Matthew didn't want to die, nor did he want to die alone. He needed his brother beside him. He needed to get better.

His family tried many of the world's best doctors, therapists; everyone...yet no one could help him. No one could figure out what was wrong, nor could they help him.

Only by having Alfred by his side did Matthew feel better.

But now, a Russian boy was replacing him. The new boy didn't even speak English. Matthew with a grimace thought to himself, 'at least I don't have to be nice to him. but what if my family forgets about me?' Matthew then questioned his relationship with his brother, 'what if Alfred leaves me?'

That's when Matthew felt the fit coming. It hurt. He felt his chest constricting painfully, and he whimpered. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

Matthew needed his brother Alfred beside him, the pain quickly became too much for his frail body and Matthew screamed out in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. His screams echoed throughout the building, becoming louder and louder. it sounded like a ghostly wail.

He needed Alfred.

Ivan paced in his room; something in the house had caused his new family to panic. But he didn't know what it was.

Was the house haunted?

He shook his head, of course the house wasn't haunted. How childish of him to think so.

But he was worried that he wouldn't be happy in his new home...dinner had been a disaster. Alfred had expressed his dislike for the Russian boy. And that ghostly wail, then the creepy maid that escorted him back to his room.

Her eyes, they were dull and lifeless, and the look she gave him, it was as if he were a pest that had landed in the punch bowl.

Ivan just wanted a home where he could be loved. Was that so hard?

Deciding that it was time for bed, Ivan quickly changed and was crawling into bed when he heard a knocking from the door.

"privet?" Ivan said, forgetting that only winter could understand him.

"Hello, Ivan." The master of the house walked in, his 'adopted' father. Then winter strode him behind him, translating the master's greeting.

Ivan hoped that they didn't notice his moist red eyes.

The master sighed, before smiling at Ivan and say things in a foreign language that winter translated for him.

_I must apologize for my son's rudeness, I swear he has better manners but, he is very 'protective' of this houses 'secrets' and doesn't take well to strangers. Alfred, is truly a kind and happy boy, he just needs to meet you and get to know you better. I hope the two of you can be good friends._

Ivan nodded and replied back, "da I hope we can be good comrades in future!'

The master smiled happily before wishing the small boy a sweet and pleasant night before leaving winter and Ivan alone.

"We will begin lessons tomorrow, dress your self and meet me on the back porch." Winter said before leaving Ivan to sleep.

Ivan smiled, glad that someone said good night to him. It never happened before; he always said good-night to others. Laying his head on the pillow Ivan turned to look at the lamp beside him and turned it off and greeted the darkness of sleep.

**the _Italics_ is just what the master was saying, but translated...im too lazy to copy and paste this into google translate...i will be gone next week too...so updates are iffy, but i will do my best...I might actually take a break from 2-3 of my stories cause i am writing 6 right now and its kinda difficult when i don't actually know my schedule for life right now. i will countinue with dark and light voices, the snowy friendship and finish the one-shot( will make my workload so much nicer) so yeah, updates will be iffy for a while...**

**until next time meow!**


	4. A new Friend?

**And this is what happens when stuff happens. Anyways there's a little game here for you. I have picked some things to symbolize something or someone else, there's three. So if you think you know what they are, leave in a review what the symbols are and what/who they represent! if your correct I will write a one-sot for you.**

**And I'm making it so then Ivan learns English faster then he should and i don't actually know who to teach anyone how to speak a different language, so please be nice there.**

**Anyways, ~ Enjoy~**

Alfred woke up to his brother curled up next to him. The corner of his lips rose into a smile. He gently poked his brother's cheek once.

Then twice.

And a few more times.

"Stop it Alfie!" Matthew mumbled as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Aww." Alfred pouted as he sat up and stretched.

"It's so much fun and soft!"

"I don't care, it's my cheek!" Matthew said in reply as he poked Alfred's cheek with a giggle. The two boys giggled as they tried to poke the others cheek. One of the maids came in with a plate full of pancakes for Matthew and a message for Alfred.

"Your father has been in contact with Alex's family regarding the sleep over tonight. Alex even requested you to go over early for lunch. Your father said that it was okay if you wished to go, but he wants you to talk with young Ivan after his lesson."

Matthew frowned.

Ivan.

His replacement.

"Why?" Alfred questioned, "He can't even speak English."

The maid sighed before setting up Matthew's breakfast table,

"That is why your father wants you to eat with him, so he can learn."

"He won't stay." Alfred said crossing his arms.

"But if you don't then you can't go to Alex's and that means you won't have a new story for me!" Matthew teared up, Alfred would always tell Matthew about his daily adventures no matter what. He wanted to draw a new story! Even if it meant that his brother had to interact with the enemy!

Alfred look into Matthew's eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Okay…but I don't have to like it." He said as his own little act of defiance as he stood up and smiled at his brother, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow!"

Matthew smiled, "okay, have fun with Alex and the boys Alfie!"

"I will!" Alfred promised as he hugged his brother and left to get changed.

~Ivan~

Ivan woke up with the sun kissing his nose. The sun was peeking through the curtains and Ivan smiled. He hoped today would be a good day. He had skimmed the books winter had given him, so he just needed to ask winter to help him say things. He got out of bed and changed into a comfortable tee-shirt and pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and quickly re-adjusted his scarf. It was his most prized possession. It was given top him before his sisters were taken in by another family. He hoped that they were okay.

He sighed as he grabbed his books and went for his first lesson with Wynter.

"Доброе Утро, или (Dobroye Utro, ili) 'Good Morning'." Winter said to Ivan as he sat down with his books.

Winter had already eaten as he enjoyed a morning cigar. He made sure that a second plate with breakfast had been left.

"G-Gut Moo…" Ivan tried to repeat with his teacher had said but his voice trailed off. He pouted as he took a small bite of his breakfast.

Wynter smiled, "_Do not worry Ivan, I'll have you speaking English very soon!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course, now finish your breakfast and watch as I write the English alphabet." _Wynter said as he grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote out both upper and lower case of each letter and said what they were.

"Aa, Bb, Cc, Dd-"

Ivan ate and watched Wynter's hand as it produced each letter as if by magic. Ivan soon finished his meal and moved it to the side as he started to trace the letters in his hand.

Wynter noticed Ivan playing his hands and asked him what he was doing.

"_Nothing Wynter" _Ivan said folding his hands on his lap.

"_Nyet, you were doing something hands on the table and show me pleas_e."

Ivan nodded and placed his hands on the table and repeated the letters on his hand. He smiled when Wynter placed a large hand on his head.

"Good boy Ivan, you are trying to write the letters now, so why don't we try to do the same on paper." Wynter suggested as he gave Ivan the pencil and a new piece of paper.

Ivan nodded eager to please his teacher. He put the pencil to the paper and wrote down the letters, repeating what they were called in his mind. Once he finished he showed the paper to Wynter who looked at it and smiled. The letters were a little messy as a 6 year old writing is, but otherwise, Wynter knew he wasn't going to have that hard of a time teaching the Russian boy English.

The two of them enjoyed the outdoors as they worked. Ivan smiled whenever he got something right, and pouted when he was wrong. Wynter started to write basic sentences and explained their structure to Ivan to copy. He then explained terms such as noun, pronoun adjective and other literacy terms. He then told Ivan that he wanted him to look over his sentences and label them.

"_Ivan, you have made remarkable progress for your first lesson. Do not hesitate to ask for me for assistance through the day if you get stuck on anything. And I believe that Master Alfred is looking for you now."_

_"But..."_

_"What?"_

_"He…He doesn't like me…" _Ivan sniffed. He wanted to be friends but by Alfred's tone form the night before, Ivan didn't think that Alfred wanted to even be comrades.

Wynter sighed and patted Ivan's head once more.

"_That is because he doesn't know you, introduce yourself as best as you can, and make your intentions clear, that you wish to be friends. A friendship will not start right away, but with some work, you two will be close friends."_

_"Yes Wynter." _Ivan said as he said bye and went to find the blonde blue-eyed boy.

Alfred grabbed his blue ball and red ball with white stars. He walked out of his room and saw the other boy by the door. Gritting his teeth he called out.

"Ivan!"

Ivan heard his name, turned around to the voice and smiled. He raised his hand in greeting and did his best to say hello.

"H…all…o…Fredka*"

Alfred grimaced, "Hello Ivan. Do you want to play soccer?"

Ivan tilted his head to the side and frowned, He wasn't sure of the term 'soccer.'

Alfred quickly then explained noticing Ivan's confusion. He used small easy words. "We kick the ball into the goal. And one of us, tries to prevent the ball from getting into the goal. We switch when the ball goes in."

Ivan smiled and nodded, "Da-err, Yus…yees"

"Its y-e-s." Alfred helped Ivan as he lead Ivan to the field.

Once there, Alfred pointed at Ivan,

"You start in goal, you can grab the ball or block it, okay?"

Ivan nodded, with a smile, and he went to the goal post and waited.

Alfred dropped the ball and kicked it.

Their game had begun.

After about an hour Alfred collapsed on the ground exhausted. Ivan left his spot and picked the ball up and sat by him.

"You did a good job as a goalie Ivan." Alfred panted, giving Ivan the compliment. He had only been goalie a couple of times, however, he was sure that Ivan had let a few shots slip past him.

"Tank you Fredka." Ivan said, only slightly out of breath.

"Th. Ivan Th-ank you." Alfred corrected while smiling.

"Ah, is Thank you, yes?" Ivan said, putting slightly too much emphasize on the Th. He was close enough.

The two boys then went inside, for they both needed to shower.

Ivan, when he finished his shower and was dressed went for lunch. There sat his adoptive parents and Wynter who were half way through their meals. He smiled as a maid quickly set up his spot for lunch. He thanked the maid as he sat down, he was still happy from his progress with Fredka.

"Hello." He said to the others.

"_Hello Ivan, I was just explaining to your parents your progress this morning." _Wynter said with a smile.

"Oh, is much to learn." Ivan said, slightly emberreset.

"Tell me Ivan," Maxwell his adoptive father started.

"How was your time with Alfred?"

Ivan smiled and did his best to re-tell their game. He gave up at some points and spoke Russian for Wynter to translate when he couldn't figure out what to say.

His adoptive mother smiled and put her utensils down and got up. She walked to Ivan, her skirt swishing gently as she put her hands on Ivan's shoulders. "You did a very good job speaking Ivan! We are very proud of that and are glad that we took you home with us."

Ivan smiled, and blushed a darker shade of red when she gave his forehead a kiss. He wasn't used to affection.

She giggled and ruffled his hair before saying that she was going to make sure that Alfred was ready to go.

The three of them talked and asked Ivan occasional questions. Soon Ivan had finished his meal and excused himself so he could work on his sentences. He was at the base of the stair to head up to his room when he saw Alfred and his mother.

"I'm just worried, what if something happens!?"

"Your father and I will both be home, and we privately discussed with Alex family that you need to be close to a phone if need be."

"You promise to phone is something happen?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow mom."

Ivan heard the door opening and closing.

'What could go wrong?' Ivan thought to himself. It wasn't like bad things happened all the time…right? Ivan shook his head and went upstairs to his room. He then sat down and worked on his homework. He had to skip a couple of things but he got most of it. He sighed and placed the pencil down and looked out the window. It was darker out, and he could see the sun setting. He decided to play with some of the small toys he had.

A broken toy soldier.

A ratty stuffed bear.

And a wooden bird that he had painted himself, to match a bald eagle.

"_Fufufu, and the soldier fly's on the plan to rescue to bear_!" Iva_n_ said as he scooped the toys up and spun around smiling and giggling.

"Ivan, dinner!" Maxwell said as he opened the door to see Ivan smiling.

"Okay, Sir." Ivan says as he put the toys back with extreme care.

"Ivan? Your, eh, mother and I were wondering if you would like to watch a movie with us?"

Ivan didn't recognize one of the words. "Wondering?"

Maxwell quickly thought of an easy to understand definition of the word and explained it to Ivan as they started to walk to the living room.

Once Ivan understood what he was asking, he smile, "Yes please."

Maxwell laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

That diner, Ivan watched 'The Scarlet Flower*' with his new family and had hot dogs. He like them but didn't like the name. Even Wynter joined them for a short while. When the movie was over, Ivan yawned and told his new family that he was going to bed and that he enjoyed his evening with them.

So after a good night kiss from his new mom, winter escorted him back to his room, where Ivan asked a few questions about his work.

"_Little Ivan, your English has greatly improved in a very short time. Do not worry if you don't get everything right away. Tomorrow we'll look at it and do any corrections and I'll help you get everything done."_

Ivan smiled, "Thank you winter!"

Wynter nodded in reply and told him to go to bed and get some rest.

Ivan did just as he was told. He slid under the covers and close his eyes. He dream of making new friends and being happy.

However, he woke up needing a sip of water. So he got up and went in search of the kitchen. He wasn't sure where to go and ended up in a dark cool area of the house. He frowned as he looked around. It was clean but not used.

As he passed a certain door he heard quite sob and someone who sounded like they were in pain. He was about to investigate when he heard someone coming.

Hiding under a table to the side Ivan watched as the head Nurse and maid grumbled under her breath and entered the door. He stayed there, too scared to move and he didn't want to get caught! He waited until the nurse left.

"Sweet dreams young master." She whispered as she closed the door and locking it.

And of course. No matter how well-behaved a kid is, a lock door, a secret in a room and a key that falls out of the nurses pocket promise adventure. Ivan waits a few more minutes until he crawls out from under his hiding place and picks up the key.

The key entices him, tempts him and finally seduces him as he carefully inserts the key into the key hole and turns it.

What he doesn't expect to see is a sleeping golden sunflower.

**And that's it! *Swipes sweat off brow* PLease fallow, Favoriet and leave a review!**

*** Fredka seems to be a common nickname for Alfred from Ivan**

*** The Scarlet Flower. A Russian film, I just haven't seen all of it as in i do Not own it**

**So, good luck in the game and I will see you all next time**

**~Meow~**


	5. Candles

**...Enjoy...*Bows***

Ivan sat down while looking around the room. He could see pictures everywhere. Pictures of small boys playing soccer, running around and smiling. Ivan noticed one that had three figures on it. He squinted to see the writing in the dark. He couldn't make it out so he grabbed the candle on the table. He carried it over and read.

_Me, My hero Alfie, the replacement…bad_

The figure above 'me' appeared to be the sleeping sunflower, the 'hero alfie' Alfred and ivan had no idea about his. What was 'replacement' and why was it bad?

"uh?"

Ivan spun around to see wide pale violet eyes staring at him.

"M-monster?" The figure whispered as it tried to push back towards the wall and covered it's head.

"No! Me no monster!" Ivan stepped forward quickly to stand at the side of the bed. He started down at the covered girl.

He could hear heavy breathing and he saw the girl quivering. "Please, I no hurt you. I'm nice boy, come out sweet one?"

The figure didn't say anything as the blanket slowly was pulled down slightly. Ivan smiled as he saw her eyes once more. They were pretty. He could only make out a few things about her in the dark.

"Lights on help?" Ivan asked as he slowly started to look for a light switch.

"Candles" the girl said as she carefully reached to grab the candle from Ivan, who let her have it. The girl put it to where it belonged and pushed herself up weakly. Ivan immediately assisted her. She thanked him as he leaned her back against the pillow.

Once there she grabbed a couple of unlit candles and gave some to Ivan to light. The room brightened a bit when they were all lite.

Ivan was able to make out the face of the other, he was wrong, she was a he.

He pointed to himself and said Eye-van then to the other.

Matthew nodded with a slight frown and repeated the process adding his name. "Can you tell me why you're here?"

Ivan, troubled by the other's frown, forced a smile on his face and nodded. "I was getting drink, made bad turn, and found...myself here."

"oh." Matthew looked away and fidgeted with the end of the blanket.

Ivan looked away suddenly unsure of what else to say. He looked at some of the artworks pinned to the wall. They were all beautiful in their own way. Colours melted together to form trees, rivers, flowers and faces. "You are pretty pictures."

Matthew looked at Ivan confused, "the pictures, there not that good, I don't even know if there realistic. Oh and your English was wrong there."

"It was? Could you correct it?"

"Sure, you said 'you are pretty picture's' when the sentence should have been, 'You have pretty pictures.' See the difference?" Matthew asked.

Ivan nodded. "I see. My English is no good-"

The two boys froze as they heard the sound of someone walking towards the room.

"You need to go!" Matthew said as he reached over for a candle.

"I will come back again yes?" Ivan asked, hoping to be friends.

Matthew nodded and mouthed the word yes before blowing out the candle dismissing Ivan in the dark.

Ivan stood up and carefully walked towards the door and hid under a desk. The door opened and the old nurse walked in. Holding the door open as she stepped inside Ivan quietly made his escape.

Thirst forgotten, Ivan ran quietly back to his room. Thankfully, he managed to find his way back to his bedroom without incident.

Matthew laid back down and closed his eyes. He heard the footsteps walking closer and around his bed. He ignored her as she replaced a few things. He went back to sleep, dreaming of the violet-eyed boy.

A stranger.

A new friend?

**... T.T sorry...school kicked my ass. but on the plus side...I'm learning Halq'elyem! Ey latelh! And I now waste away my days watching The Walking Dead and trying to catch up on my stories.**

**Untill next time, Meow~**


	6. Flower stay!

**Here is a longer chapter for you guys...You might hate me by the end...**

**~Enjoy~**

Over the course of the next few days, Ivan worked at his English and building a friendship with Alfred during the day and Matthew at night.

Growing a relationship with Matthew was simple. Ivan found that the blonde with eyes similar to his enjoyed being able to teach Ivan and to help him with his work. Afterwards, Ivan would slowly walk around Matthew's room enjoying the pieces of artwork that littered the walls. He noticed that the first one of him was gone from the wall and instead there was a happier image.

It was of the three of them, smiling and sitting outside surrounded by yellow flowers. Ivan smiled as he remembered how he told Matthew about sunflowers.

_"so what kind of flower do you like best?"_

_"Ah! I do not know what they name are here, but they are bright and yellow like sun! Back home they are called подсолнечник (podsolnechnik/Sunflower)"_

_"Hmm, bright and yellow?" Matthew said in thought before looking to the side near a bookshelf and pointed towards it._

_"Can you bring me the book on the third self, please?"_

_Nodding, Ivan went to the shelf and grabbed the requested book. He looked at the cover where he saw what looked to be a large garden with multiple flowers of all different colours. He brought it back to Matthew and handed the book over._

_"What are you doing?" Ivan asked as he sat on the side of the bed while he watched as Matthew opened the book and went through it._

_"I'm looking for that flower for you, that way you know what it's called."_

_"Ah! Thank you matvey Thank you! That is kind very!" Ivan exclaimed happily._

_Matthew flipped a couple of pages before finding the first yellow flower in the book. Turning the book to show Ivan he asked if it was the flower he was talking about._

_It was of a yellow rose. Ivan shook his head with a 'nope' and Matthew looked for the next flower. It took a couple of minutes before Matthew showed him the page with 'Helianthus or sunflowers'. Once Ivan saw it, his face lit up and he smiled and pointed at the page and said "pretty flower! Pretty flower!"_

_Matthew happy to have found it, tilted the book back to read the title and read it so Ivan would know what his favourite flower was called in English._

_"Helen thus," Ivan tried the word but couldn't quite get it. Matthew said the word for him slowly and told him that he could use 'sunflower' and that everyone would know it. _

Ivan had one of Matthew's drawings on his bedside table. The night after that, when Ivan went in top visit, Matthew smiled and told him that he had a present.

_Ivan knocked on the door making sure that Matthew was still awake before stepping in. Hearing his friend's quite voice, Ivan opened the door and stepped in._

_The two greeted each other as Ivan sat down. Ivan explained his day to Matthew whose attention made Ivan feel happy. Before it was time to leave, Matthew told Ivan to close his eyes. Listening to Matthew, Ivan's eyes closed automatically and he used his hands to cover his eyes._

_"What is it Matvey? Is it surprise?"_

_Matthew grabbed his drawing book form the side and opened it to his latest work. His small gift to Ivan. He took the paper in his hand and placed it on Ivan's lap face down. He worked on it before Alfred got home to tell him about his visit._

_"You can look now."_

_Happy to open his eyes, Ivan looked at Matthew before looking down to see a piece of paper. Picking it up, he brightens and carefully but quickly hugs Matthew._

_"Is beut-e-full! Thank you!"_

_The picture is simple but wonderful. It is a drawing of a bright and big sunflower held by a small boy with purple eyes and grey-blonde hair in one hand, and the other hand holding onto another little boy with bright yellow hair and purple eyes._

_Matthew smiles and returns Ivan's hug and pats his back. "Your welcome, this way you can see the sunflower whenever you want. But it's not done, so I still need it."_

Since then, Ivan did his best to visit Matthew whenever he got the chance. Things were going well until a few days later when Matthew's condition took a turn for the worst. It was while Ivan was visiting. The two boys were talking when Matthew coughed. Ignoring it for the first moment, Ivan leaned down to grab a glass of water for Matthew when his coughing grew harsh and blood started to fill his mouth.

"Ivan! Get help!" Matthew began to wail as his chest constricted and he struggled to breath. He did his best to wipe the blood from his lips.

Ivan dropped the water onto the floor in panic. "Matvei!" He cried as he froze. He didn't know what to do! Matthew's cries deafened him as Ivan covered his eyes and cried. What was he supposed to do?

A moment later, the head maid burst in to see a crying Ivan and Matthew bleeding from the mouth and nose. She rushed to Matthew shouting for assistance. In her hurry she knocked Ivan over who landed with a loud 'oof' on his rear. He looked up and tried to wipe away his tears.

Trying to tell her to help Matthew, Alfred ran in wearing his pajamas who instantly zeroed in on Ivan. Charging, Alfred yelled 'What have you done!' and tackled Ivan down.

The two boys hit the ground and Ivan tried to watch to see what was going on with Matthew., But he could see anything as the maids blocked his view. That and a very angry Alfred was yelling at him. Ivan went to cover his face but was too slow as he felt Aflred knuckle connecting with his chin. Ivan cried out and blocked the others attacks until a maid pulled Alfred off of ivan.

"OUT!" She shouted, trowing Alfred towards the door. Ivan scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room sobbing and holding his hurt chin.

"I am sorry metvei!" He whined as he left the room and ran past Alfred who glared at him. It was his fault! It wasn't his fault.

Was.

Wasn't.

He didn't want to hurt anyone! He just wanted a friend. He didn't want to be in trouble. He didn't want Matvey to be hurt because of him. Oh gosh, what if matvey hated him for making him get sick? Ivan thought to himself as he entered his room and ran to his bed to hide under the blankets. No. He could handle not being liked by Alfred, but Matvey?

Ivan knew Matvey was special. Ivan liked-loved Matvey, they were friends. Ivan wouldn't know what to do if Matvey hated him.

Ivan hoped Matthew would be okay.

Ivan awoke to the banging on his door. He rubbed his eyes and got out from the warm shelter of his bed. Each step his took felt like a mile ran in the desert. He opened the door to see Alfred.

"Please do not hit again." Ivan said cowering behind the door in fear. His chin felt swollen and he did not like being pushed on the ground.

"I won't." Alfred said, his jaw tense and a look of anger in his eyes. "But you must never go near Matthew again. DO you understand."

"How is he?" Ivan asked, not understanding.

"You stay away from my brother. You are not our family!"

"Is he okay?" Ivan tried again, he just needed to know.

"No. His illness is worse because of you. It's Your fault! Ivan, your fault!" Alfred growled.

Ivan's jaw shook as he tried not to cry.

"No, is not. I do nothing to hurt! Не моя вина, Я люблю его, Я бы не причинить ему боль, Он мой друг" (Ne moya vina, YA lyublyu yego, YA by ne prichinit' yemu bol' , On moy drug/ is not my fault,I love him, would not hurt him, He is my friend)) Ivan said, his English slipping into his native language.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Family!" Alfred said for the last time before leaving Ivan to stand by the door as a crying mess.

**Apparently the Russian word for friend is drug. IDK let me know if that translations were wrong and how to fix it. I used google translate so that is the first mistake.**

**Please do NOT hate Alfred, it is more of a misunderstanding, Al cares for Matthew and is overprotective, but i think I would be too if I had a sick sibling and they were coughing up blood and someone was there that i didn't really know... **

**That's it! I am done! **

**No, No I'm not. I'm not done. But that was the first part to this. I have decided to do this as like a series. this was the first part of that series and I will take a break to work at my other stories. Once i get some more done on those I will continue so think of this a a hiatus(Is that the word?) Anyways, I have made a face book page for myself as a writer and as a admin (Yes, I do RP as both Canada and an OC -Native America her name is Willow) If you want to keep up with me and hear news such as updates, look me up 'Admin Kitty/creeblackcatgal' I also let you know if there's something going one in my life preventing me from writing. Feel free to chill out with me there and ask questions and stuff.**

**As always,Follow, Fav and REview to let me know of any mistakes to fix and what you think *Bows* and don't kill me!**

**~UIntill next time Meow~**


End file.
